Don't Apologize
by Bluebaby555
Summary: One Shot. Tony screws up and he feels like he needs to apologize to Pepper.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.... literally.**

**A/N: Some spoilers for IM2 but not major ones. I think everyone has seen the movie by now, right?**

It comes so easily for me. Being a selfish, narcissistic, asshole, that is. I would like to think I was raised better than that. I would like to think that becoming Iron Man has changed me into a better human being but I guess what they says is true. Old habits die hard.

I honestly don't know why I was making out with that little blonde, who's name I didn't bother to ask, at the fundraiser for whatever. Maybe I had one too many (No, I'm done blaming liquor.) Maybe I only think with my dick (In the past, yes, in the present, no.)

Pepper and I had kissed on the rooftop. I saved her life and she quit. I kissed her and she kissed me back. She saved my life. Pepper Potts was always saving my sorry ass. It had been three weeks, ten hours, 14 minutes, and 4 seconds since that night. Nothing happened after that kiss. We mutually agreed it wasn't weird but neither of us took the next step to move things along. I was frustrated as fuck and maybe that is why I was making out with that little blonde.

Now I'm pulling up to Pepper's house and putting my car into park. I'm here to apologize and apologizing is something I am not used to and not good at. I already have a bad feeling this isn't going to go well for those two reasons and the fact that I'm not just apologizing to anyone, I'm apologizing to the woman I'm dangerously in love with.

I collect myself and for the first time plan out what I am going to say. I never plan. I'm spontaneous, that's one of my many quirks.

I finally get out of the car and walk to her front door. When I reach it I notice it's open ajar and panic instantly sets in. I shove my way into her house desperately calling out her name. No answer. The panic turns into stone cold fear. I'm about to start ripping the place apart looking for her when I catch a sight of fiery red through the pane of glass that leads out to the patio. It's Pepper. Despite that my feeling of fear and racing heart rate don't lower.

I push the sliding door open and step out into the breezy night air. Pepper is sitting on an over stuffed wicker chair hugging her longs legs to her body and god damn it she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on.

"Hi." She says breaking the silence but not the tension. She won't look at me and I don't blame her because even I don't want to look at myself either.

"Pepper..."

"Don't apologize." She quickly says stopping me in my tracks and making me choke on the lump in my throat. "You're Tony Stark. I believe drunkenly making out with attractive women at parties is in your job description."

That was a punch to the gut and I deserved it. I'll take as many blows as she's willing to give.

Words now fail me and I can't muster up even a sigh so I do the only thing I can. I walk over and sit down on the cold stone ground in front of her chair. She doesn't say anything and continues to stare out at the ocean.

I'm not even sure how long we have both been sitting there in complete silence. I want her to say something, anything. I just want to hear her voice but she won't speak. I reach my hand up and gently wrap it around her ankle. Her skin is so smooth and soft and the touch is sending electrical sparks down my entire arm. I'm staring at her ankle like it's the most important and incredible thing in the universe and it belongs to Pepper Potts so it is. I trace my palm up the back of her calf. I reach up my other hand and now I'm holding onto her by the back of the knees. I slowly pull her down so she's sitting in front of me.

She's still not looking at me. She's staring down. I put my thumb under her chin and push her face up to look at her. I can't take how beautiful she is. She is crying and it breaks my fucking heart. I actually feel like my arc reactor is going to burst right out of my chest. I made Pepper Potts cry and I deserve to go straight to hell for that. Actually, I'm already in hell because I made Pepper cry.

I don't think. I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. She isn't struggling to get away and this is another blow. It's worse than harsh words because a Pepper Potts that has given up is the most horrible thing. Pepper has always been a fighter.

I kiss her but her lips don't move against mine. "Please don't leave me." I beg.

"I'm right here, Tony."

"You know what I mean."

I count the seconds until she speaks again. "Tony, sometimes I really, really hate you." Another blow. "And that is the only way I can love you so damn much, if that even makes any sense."

I feel like my arc reactor is about to burst out of my chest again but this time for a different reason. I start laughing and so does she. I kiss her again and this time she kisses back. I kiss her for everything she is worth which is.... everything. When we break apart I lay back on the ground taking her with me. She curls up against me and I keep my arms tightly wrapped around her. I have never been in love and like I said I'm dangerously in love with Pepper Potts. No sociopathic genius, russian prisoner, or android can ever kill me, only Pepper has the power to truly do that.

"Pepper?"

She rests her head on my chest. "Tony, don't apologize."

And I don't because I have Pepper.

**THE END**


End file.
